popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Judy
- peace= - ec= - SP▾= - 1P= - 2P= - EDM 1P= - EDM 2P= - Node Trance= }} - 19▾= - 1P= - 2P= - 3P= }} - 17▾= - 16▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 15▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 13▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 11▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 9▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 8▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 7▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 5▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 4▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - PnS▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 3▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 2▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 1▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - ee'MALL= }} |caption= A SEXY & CUTE dance to you! |birthplace = America |birthdate = July 3rd |gender = Female |race = Human |ecolor = Blue |hcolor = Blonde |hobby = Inline skating |relative = Mary, Aya (friends), Shollkee (producer) |like = Pasta, sushi, moving my body! |dislike = Umeboshi (pickled plums). It's kinda... |appearance1 = pop'n music |appearance2 = pop'n music 2-pop'n music 5, pop'n music 8-pop'n music 10 (ee'MALL), pop'n music 11, pop'n music 13 カーニバル, pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE-pop'n music 17 THE MOVIE, pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET, pop'n music Sunny Park, pop'n music ラピストリア, pop'n music éclale, pop'n music peace |theme = Dance, Idol Girl, Summer, Night Out, J-Dance, Cool Dance, US Dance Pop, Heart, Surf Rock, Hyper J-Pop, Hyper J-Pop 2, Hyper J-Pop 3 (ee'MALL), J-Pop (ee'MALL, formerly), Happy J-Euro, Happy J-Vogue, Garage House, New Rave Pop, Hottest Party, J-Next Pop, Trick Pop, Node Trance,EDM, In The Breeze, Voices, たぶん、キスくらいしてる |designer = MUKAI (pop'n), p-cat (pop'n 4), shio (pop'n 7-CARNIVAL), ちひろ/ちひディ/ちっひ (pop'n 8 & 11, TUNE STREET-Sunny Park), eimy (ADVENTURE-PARTY♪), 菌類 (Sunny Park, EDM)}}Judy is one of the characters from Pop'n Music, and mostly a mainstay character. Personality アメリカ西海岸育ちのジュディはとってもＣＵＴＥ＆ＳＥＸＹ！ マリィの一番のライバル。だけど一番の友達でもあるんだよ。 普段はベビーシッターのバイトをしているの。 Raised in the west coast of America, Judy is very CUTE & SEXY! She's Mary's biggest rival, but she's also her best friend. She usually works part-time as a babysitter. Judy is a cute, sexy dancer, although she is the arch rival of Mary, who's her best friend, and is also close friends with Aya. The three of them often dance together, and were the hosts of the Popper's Lounge. One day, Judy was randomly discovered by a Japanese producer while she had been visiting Japan. Due to this however, she had to learn Japanese when she was offered a dancing career there. It was very difficult and tricky for her at first, but as of Pop'n Music 5, Aya begins teaching her Japanese. Judy is very much in love with dancing as it seems to be the only thing she does. But, she's a true, very friendly California girl who also babysits in her spare time and doesn't dislike much. Character Information See Judy/Character Information. Appearance Dance Judy wears a black sleeveless crop top, baggy red pants with stripes down the side, and black tennis shoes. She has her navel and ears pierced, and wears a pink bracelet. Her Her hair is blonde with two large bangs that hang in her face and medium length hair with a slight curl. Her eyes are dark blue. Judy's 2P changes her pants and bracelet to black, her hair to light blonde, and her eyes to a dark teal. Her skin is also a bit paler. Idol Girl Judy's attire is mostly the same, changing only her shirt to a plain black tank top with a blue hoodie tied around her waist. Her bracelet and earrings are silver. Her 2P gives her an indigo top, black pants, and a light blue hoodie. Her hair and eyes are lighter in color. Summer Judy wears a black and white cropped t-shirt with a star design and baggy blue pants with black tennis shoes. Her bracelet and piercings are green. Her 2P palette makes her hair and eyes a lighter colors, and her piercings and bracelet are gold. Her shirt is the same and her pans are black. J-Dance Judy's spinoff appearance gives her a black tank top reading "JuD", black shoes, and cerulean pants with a white star pattern on the left leg. Night Out Judy wears a light and dark blue striped top with matching shoes and piercings. Her pants are black. Her original palette is recycled in たぶん、キスくらいしてる from pop'n music peace. Judy's 2P color shifts her hair and eyes to lighter shades, and her top is solid black with black shoes and red pants. US Dance Pop Judy's hair is quite shorter from her last appearance. She sports a red halterneck top with a red belt, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. In her 2P recolor her is hair is a bit darker and her eyes are bright blue. Her top and belt are both black, and her jeans are dark gray with purple shoes. Surf Rock Judy wears red and white visor and a tank top that reads"Pop'n" in colorful letters. Her pants are light blue, and she wears roller skates as well. Judy's 2P palette changes her visor to blue and white, and the lining of her tank top is purple. Her pants are a paler shade of blue, and she has tanned skin. Hyper J-Pop Judy ditches her red and blue for black and orange. She wears a short black tank top, black pants with a single orange stripe going down the center of each leg and a skirt like piece lined with orange and a few loose orange straps over her pants, White shoes with blue under them and orange wristbands. Her jewelry remains the same. Hyper J-Pop 2 Happy J-Euro Happy J-Vogue New Rave Pop J-Next Pop Judy's new costume is a two-piece dress: a dark gray top with matching gloves, matching 3/4 length pants, and high-heeled sandals; and frilly layers of white and blue overlapping her pants. She also wears a dark gray headband with a gray-blue, small bow attached. Her 2P color palette has the same green eyes and ginger orange hair from her few previous appearances. Her costume is re-colored as yellow with white pants and sandals. Her 3P color palette gives Judy blonde hair and light purple eyes, and a red outfit with black accents. This is shown in Node Trance, from Pop'n Music Sunny Park. Trick Pop EDM Judy's new apparel in the same game is a white top with a violet neck tie, white handcuffs with yellow buttons, khaki pants, and violet flats. She also dons a pair of sky blue, sphere-shaped earrings. Her original, 1P palette is used again in In The Breeze from Pop'n Music Lapistoria. In her 2P color palette, Judy's complexion is slightly dark, her eyes are chartreuse, and her hair is dark periwinkle. Her outfit is black on the top features, white on her pants and belly button ring, and light pale blue on her necktie and flats. Voices In her éclale appearance, Judy now wears a sky blue crop top with white skirt layers on her back, matching gloves, with blue bows, and knee-high stockings, also matching her headband, earrings, neck strap and pumps. She also has on grey shorts, too. Her 2P has her costume in a set of colors that are blacks and greys. Judy's complexion is tan with a slightly pale tone; her hair is blonde and her eyes velvet red. Judy's gloves and pumps are normal gray with black bows, her top velvet pink, her layers platinum, and the rest white. Cameos In the Pop'n Music Sunny Park Card Collection, Judy's Change Card gives her new attire, with a pink hoodie shirt, a black top underneath, and a white hat with a black visor. Her bottom features consist of white shorts, knee-socks, and black tennis shoes. Quotes Pop'n Music 16 Atsumare! Pop'n Party♪ Hi！パーティー楽しんでる？ そろそろ彼女も到着するみたい。 やっぱりダンスタイムはみんなそろ わなくちゃね！ ステージの準備も Are you OK ？ Hi! Are you having fun at the party? It seems that she'll be arriving before long. As expected, it's dance time and not everyone is aligned! Stage preparations! Are you OK? Pop'n Music 19 TOWN Mode Battle (Phase 1) ハァイ。今日も街のあちこちが ミュージックでいっぱいね。 う～ん、じっとしてらんないっ！ 一緒にポップンしようよ。 リズムに乗って踊りましょ！ Hi! There seems to be a lot of music playing around the city today. Well, I'm not standing still! Let's Pop'n together! Dance to the rhythm! NET Self Other Character Comments See Judy/Character Comments. Trivia *Judy's name, along with Mary's name, may refer to a Japanese band rock group, Judy&Mary, who performed Sobakatsu, in Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪. *Judy and The King are good friends and were often seen in-game together in several pop'n music games' CHALLENGE MODE's select pictures, as well as on some posters. *Judy and Mary are the second set of characters who mimic one and another character animations. *Judy's animations from Dance are taken to create House Girl, from Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪. *Judy's birthdate is identical to Emi's. *Judy has an analogous but parodic counterpart, named Kieu, who is one of the characters of EyeToy: Play. **Mary also has a counterpart, named as QT. *In J-Next Pop, the characters who make cameos on Judy's WIN animation are Mimi, Nyami, Bit, Marin, and Dr. JJ & CanCam **Alicia, Kumai-san, and Jyun & Shingo make cameos on her FEVER Win animation instead. ***Mimi and Nyami also make cameos on her FEVER Win animation. *Mary creates partner cameos with Judy: **She appears in Judy's Win animation in both EDM (Pop'n Music Sunny Park) and Voices (Pop'n Music éclale). Gallery See Judy/Gallery. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pop'n Music Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music Category:Main Characters Category:Foreign characters